Dewgong
Dewgong (デュゴン, Dyugon) is a dual Water/Ice-type Sea Lion Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Seel when leveled up to 34. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Dewgong is a pinniped Pokémon resembling a sea lion. It has a snowy white, furry body, which renders it virtually invisible in snowy conditions. Its face has two black eyes with no visible sclera, a black button nose and two tusks extending from its upper jaw. It has a streamlined body with two front flippers and a long flowing tail. Even in extremely cold and ice-packed waters, its tail allows it to be a swift and agile swimmer at speeds of 8 knots (9.2mph/14.8kph). On top of its head is a sharp horn, which allows it to cut and plow through even the thickest of ice floes. Its height is 5'07" and weight is 264.6 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Behavior Habitat It lives on icebergs adrift in frigged ocean waters, as well as glaciers on land. It thrives in lower temperatures, becoming increasingly more active the colder the weather gets. By storing thermal energy within its body, it is completely unharmed by even the most intense freezing weather. During daylight hours, it sleeps on bitterly cold ice or under shallow water. However, at night when the temperature drops, it becomes a hunter and searches for prey. Diet Major appearances Curulean Gym's Dewgong The Seel belonging to the Cerulean Gym evolved into Dewgong in The Misty Mermaid. Other In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Dewgong owned by Neesha was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Dewgong clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. A Dewgong has also been used by Pryce in As Cold as Pryce and Nice Pryce Baby. He also owns several of them at his Gym. A Dewgong also appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Minor appearances Multiple Dewgong were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Returning Revival. Three Dewgong appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. Two were living in Lake Lucid, while the other one was receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center near the lake. A Dewgong was among the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle in Around the Whirlpool. A Dewgong was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Dewgong also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Pokémon Heroes and Destiny Deoxys and The Power of One. A Dewgong was owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Another Dewgong appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!. A Dewgong appeared at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Dewgong appeared in The Joy of Pokémon where it plays with Ash, almost causing him to drown. Pokédex entry Dewgong, Sea Lion Pokémon. The evolved form of Seel. This Water/Ice Pokémon can easily resist extreme cold. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon